In the film and video industry the term "lens flare" refers to light refraction within a camera lens. Lens flare is created when strong direct light, such as sunlight, enters the camera at a peripheral angle. As lens flare is visible in the resulting camera image, it is usually an undesirable effect. As a result, several shade devices have been invented to block such peripheral light in order to reduce or eliminate lens flare.
One common shade device is an opaque collapsible bellows that mounts with rigid mounting hardware at one end to a camera or camera lens, and at the other end to a plate designed to receive various visual effects equipment, such as light filters. The number of components in this shading device make it relatively expensive to manufacture. Further, the bellows is only adjustable towards and away from the camera lens, making it limited in its versatility. If an extremely wide-angle shot is required, this device must be removed from the camera altogether since it cannot be retracted behind the field of view. Moreover, this device is adaptable to different diameter lenses only through use of replaceable adapters, further complicating the transportation and use of the device. These replaceable adapters are not designed for use with rectangular or square lens shapes. In addition, the bellows on this device is somewhat fragile, and in situations requiring a shading device of extreme strength or resilience, such as the filming of sporting events or exposure to extreme wind and weather conditions, this device is unsuitable.
Another lens shade device is made of flexible material and has the approximate shape of a hollow cylinder. This device is made entirely of pliable material into which are formed angular hinge sections. One drawback of this device is that it is adjustable only towards and away from the camera lens, making it limited in its versatility. Further, this device is not adaptable to different diameter lenses, and consequently a variety of sizes of this device must be available if the device is to be used on a variety of lens diameters. In addition, this device is not designed for use with rectangular or square lens shapes, and also prevents the lens cap of the camera or external filter elements from being used properly.
Our previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,298, issued on Mar. 31, 1992, and hereby incorporated with this application by reference, teaches a lens shade device that overcomes these drawbacks. However, our previous device has the disadvantage that light can enter the lens area from behind the camera when the side shade pieces are not at the pre-set angle shown in FIG. 2 of our previous patent. Often, however, the side shade pieces must be set at any of a wide variety of angles, thus limiting the use of this device. Further, the visor section of our previous device has laterally extending tips that are easily contacted by persons or scenery around the camera, and may be seen by the camera when the visor is at certain angles. Still further, we have found that the hinge sections of our previous device are prone to cracking or tearing. Thus, while other shading devices are available, none have been found that do not have some of the drawbacks mentioned above. Clearly, then, there is a need for a camera shade apparatus that overcomes these disadvantages. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.